The invention relates to an apparatus for transporting flexible, sheet-like products, in particular printed products, from a stack, which is positioned at a receiving location, to a discharge location.
Such apparatuses are suitable for receiving stacked products individually by means of suction elements and grippers at a receiving location, conveying them to a discharge location and to pass [sic] them on there for further processing.
An apparatus of this type constitutes, for example, the subject matter of Swiss Patent Application No. 1999 0998/99. This apparatus has a circulatory wheel which is provided with a plurality of grippers and suction elements assigned to one another in pairs. During rotation of the circulatory wheel, in each case one individual product is raised from a stack by means of the suction elements, transferred to the associated gripper and then, supported by a following carrying arm of the suction element, conveyed to the discharge location.
The known apparatus is of large dimensions and is suitable, in particular, for transporting printed products, such as newspapers, periodicals and the like. The plurality of suction elements and grippers, which have to be controlled individually, result in a correspondingly high outlay for producing this apparatus.
The object of the invention is thus to provide a cost-effective apparatus which can be realized in small dimensions and by means of which flexible, sheet-like products, in particular relatively small and lightweight printed products, can be transported at a high conveying frequency from a stack, which is positioned at a receiving location, to a discharge location.
The apparatus according to the invention, which is intended for transporting flexible, sheet-like products, in particular printed products, from a receiving location to a discharge location, can be produced cost-effectively in smaller dimensions. Products, in particular those of reduced dimensions, can be transported at a higher cycle rate.
The increase in capacity results from an apparatus with retaining elements and supporting elements of reduced complexity and, at the same time, increased functionality, said elements moved about an axis. For the purpose of raising the stacked products off from the stack, use is made of a separating element which, rather than being moved about the axis, is moved in a simpler path. The separating element may be controlled with low outlay, with the result that it is possible to achieve an increased operating frequency and less likelihood of malfunctioning. The supporting elements, which serve for supporting and aligning products which are to be transported, are of straightforward construction and do not involve any control outlay.